


Can you get up?

by FamRoyalty



Series: its all a leap of faith [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Major Character Injury, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, You Know Who Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamRoyalty/pseuds/FamRoyalty
Summary: Can you get up?Peter can, he can, he has to, but his aching bones, his spine--Can you get up?





	Can you get up?

_Can you get up?_

 

He is swinging, kicking the goblin away, because Jesus Christ, this guy did not give up. He could respect that, but sadly he is a bad guy.

And his senses are going off, not like a runoff train, but a constant tickle at the back of his neck that is rising whispering ' _look out, there's something new, look out '_

And a tiny figure, it's falling faster, faster, and _falling_.

 Jesus, there's some kid here, running and desperately trying to avoid the destruction falling around him, he swings and aims--

 And the kid's shoes are untied. Maybe its a trend he's missing, constantly foiling evil plans are always taking his time away from trends. 

Suddenly there's a pressure point, like if someone shone a light directly into his eyes.

And his lungs jump a notch, and in awe, "You're like me." 

And the kid is too young, with his shoes untied, _I don't want to be_ , but if the kid doesn't run away gets up, and tries. Then he won't be alone. The last of an unknown, the first of his kind. No more crime maybe. 

And he swings away, with a renewed energy, because he must survive. He _will_  because this kid is alone and walking blindfolded into a world of surprises is never good. 

And getting backhanded, and trapped in a giant hand isn't good either.

The pressure is trying to break his spine, and he's trying to keep his head raised, like a mad man on the open ocean, fighting and clawing, just trying to stay afloat. The heat coming from it is burning him, and he's pushing and pushing against another stronger opposite force--

 

He saw-

 

E V E R Y T H I N G

 

From the corners and the webs that connected everything, he saw the expanding colors and fluid streams of events, past and present, and future. He saw himself, not, but yet him, and he _knew_ and he saw--

 

**_E V E R Y T H I N G_ **

 

When the kid stood there petrified, his shoulders drawn in and his face getting paler, he saw something. 

( him crouching with his suit on, a sunset falling on his city, and the kid, Miles,  watching over it )

 

Can you get up?

 

 But Peter can, he can, he has to, but his aching bones, his spine--

And the kid is hiding, good, that's good, because he knows that he has a chance and shot to make it happen and he will learn to survive. 

God, how he wants to tell the kid that he will be fine. He won't be, he will bleed and question, and be questioned, and he will get kicked, punched, pulled, down, down, down. But he will get back up.

He will succeed where he will fail.

 

And when the mask is almost symbolically torn off, there's nothing holy on the rocks sharping their edges at his back. There's nothing holding his tongue, because he is a dead man anyway, his phantoms word spoken on his mind wet and weak, _I'm sorry Jane, I'm sorry, please, I'm sorry, don't cry, I'm sorry--_

" they're gone "

Just before the C R U N C H, before the breaking of his bones and his lungs being squished like grapes, expanding and exploding, before his ragged bones tore through muscle and skin, he thought of MJ.

He saw, and he knew she would be fine.

( she is standing on the steps of a church, or sometimes she's at home bend over crying, or somewhere he survives and they live happily ever after )

And a kid saw, and he will run, run, and hide because his body is small and made for running. _We don't run_ , but he doesn't want to be another dead spider at someone's window. So he runs from the nightmares where a sad golden boy is missing teeth, bloody and his bones C R A N K I N G, he runs until he doesn't.

He will be kicked down, and he will be betrayed, and he learns that he is not alone, and when he questions himself, he remembers--

And he will get up.

And Peter closes his eyes, yeah they'll be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Im done for the day


End file.
